1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to illuminated articles and, more specifically, therefore illuminated garments and other articles of wearing apparel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Illuminated garments and other wearing apparel have been previously made with reflective portions of materials, which are observed by motorists during twilight, nighttime, and overcast daytime, when vehicle headlights are turned on. These garments have also been provided with a number of lights, such as LED's, which are mounted on each article, and connected to an electrical circuit housed within or mounted on the article of wearing apparel. The circuit includes a power source, such as a battery, which is also mounted on the article of wearing apparel. Some garments and other articles of wearing apparel have been manufactured with a combined light and reflective material structure.
Typically, a battery pack is mounted within the article or garment and connected by a flexible electrical circuit board attached to the garment in a predetermined design or shape on the garment. A number of LED's are electrically connected to the circuit board and, typically, protrude through apertures formed in the outer surface of the garment for ease of disability. A problem with garments wherein LEDs protrude through an aperture is that the LEDs can be damaged or broken as a result of being exposed. In addition, some garments and other articles of wearing apparel may be of such a stylish nature that visibility of a circuit board and LED's protruding through apertures within the garment are not desirable. However, such stylish garments which may be worn by joggers, runners, walkers, cyclists, etc. still need to include reflective materials and lights.
There is a need for a garment utilizing LEDs for illuminating the garment. The garment and LED combination needs to be configured in such a manner that the LEDs do not detract from the style of the garment. One possibility is to configure the garment such that the LED's are not openly displayed. In the past, the problem with this configuration is that because the LEDs are not particularly strong, any type of cover that is not translucent is ineffective. A reflective cover simply calls greater attention to the LEDs and does not provide the LEDs with the ability to be discretely positioned on the garment when the LEDs are not powered up. One solution would be to add larger and stronger lights that can shine through non translucent material creating a glowing effect. The problem with such a configuration is that stronger lights may cause the garment on which it is positioned to burn or melt. If a stronger light does not affect the garment, it may surely cause the person wearing the garment to feel the heat coming off the light. Another problem is the a larger battery will be required to supply power to stronger lights. A larger battery is not desired because it causes the garment to be heavy, bulky and can not be positioned on the garment in a discrete manner. In order for a garment utilizing lights for illuminating the garment to be effective, the lights need to be low energy consumption and combined with the garment in a configuration that solves the above mentioned problems.